


Gingetsu - Extra: Un nastro bianco

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [13]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10clamp.html">10_clamp, 05. Ribbons</a></p><p>La sconvolgeva la poca o nulla somiglianza con Yuto: quel fagottino di vesti blu avanzava con esitazione, i grandi occhi dall’insolito colore violaceo che s’inumidivano di lacrime.</p><p>Dunque: "Phantasma", e tutto il suo AU, nasce come semplice fanfiction, i cui indiscussi protagonisti sono Seishiro e Subaru; ma, via via che mi ritrovavo ad aggiungere sempre nuove vicende alla storia madre, mi accorsi che era nato un vero e proprio universo, nel quale anche i personaggi fino a quel momento secondari reclamavano la giusta attenzione... in particolar modo Yuto e Karen. La loro storia, "Gingetsu", è ancora in corso di stesura, ma mi sono ritrovata a scrivere questa side story per una challenge e quindi eccone qui uno sprazzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingetsu - Extra: Un nastro bianco

Quel giorno era arrivato, infine.  
Karen sedeva sull’engawa che affacciava sul suo giardino di primavera, accomodata su morbidi cuscini disposti per lei; era stato il dono di nozze di Yuto, quel parco, e lui stesso aveva curato la disposizione di ogni singola pianta o albero in base al gusto della sua allora futura sposa. Le sfuggì un sospiro: ricordava con quanto amore osservava ogni singola foglia o petalo nei primi tempi in cui aveva vissuto in quelle stanze.  
Erano appena sbocciati i sakura quando aveva saputo della gravidanza della Dama di Edo, proprio nel periodo di massimo splendore del suo giardino e della primavera.  
Le era sembrato quasi più crudele, così.  
Il candore dei ciliegi si era spento ai suoi occhi ed aveva osservato con sollievo il vento che ne spogliava i rami, strappando una manciata di candidi petali ad ogni raffica gentile.  
Ed ora i sakura erano di nuovo in fiore e lei attendeva l’arrivo del suo ospite.  
Yuto le aveva quasi estorto quella promessa, con i suoi occhi da ragazzino che chiedeva perdono per la più grave delle sue marachelle, ma non aveva saputo opporsi: non per lui, ma per l’ _altro_.  
– Mia signora? – una delle sue dame era apparsa sulla soglia della sua stanza – È arrivato…  
– Fatelo entrare – rispose con un tono brusco che avrebbe voluto evitare. Sorrise conciliante alla fanciulla stupita – Voi tutte potete andare, desidero restare sola con lui per un po’.  
L’esile figurina che l’aveva ascoltata s’inchinò frettolosamente e fuggì via.  
Karen sospirò: non avrebbe voluto essere così brusca, ma… era una giornata delicata per lei, ed era tesa all’inverosimile; fece per rientrare nella sua stanza ma poi si mosse di nuovo con esitazione verso l’engawa: forse lì sarebbe stato tutto meno formale. Sedette di nuovo sui cuscini, disponendone accuratamente uno davanti a sé, sistemando con dita nervose il suo abito, per poi ridere di sé stessa: come se il suo ospite potesse notare o preoccuparsi del modo in cui ricadeva il suo kimono!  
Il fruscio dello shoji le gelò il sorriso e l’anziana Kisaragi, la donna che l’aveva accudita sin dalla nascita e l’aveva seguita nella residenza imperiale come prima tra le sue dame, comparve sulla soglia con un bambolotto al fianco – Mia signora?  
Karen si riscosse e sorrise – Grazie, Kisaragi-san. Lasciaci, ora –l’anziana donna la guardò con un leggero moto di preoccupazione che la infuriò: la credeva capace di nuocere ad un bimbo?  
Lo shoji si richiuse e la donna tese una mano al bambino – Vieni pure, piccolo.  
La sconvolgeva la poca o nulla somiglianza con Yuto: quel fagottino di vesti blu avanzava con esitazione, i grandi occhi dall’insolito colore violaceo che s’inumidivano di lacrime. Assomigliava a sua madre, la Dama di Edo, così come Karen aveva temuto; ma guardarlo le riempiva il cuore di tenerezza e gli occhi di lacrime – Vieni, piccolo – ripeté, facendogli cenno di sedere davanti a lei. Poi sorrise, con una sensazione di gran calore al petto: aveva la stessa espressione da cucciolo di Yuto.

~ * ~

– Ti chiami Kamui, non è vero? – il bimbo fece “sì” con la testolina, scuotendo i folti capelli neri ed ignorando i dolcetti posti davanti a lui – E hai… cinque anni, giusto?  
Sapeva perfettamente quanti anni avesse quel bambino, ma desiderava ascoltarne la voce: invece, fu di nuovo un cenno del capo a risponderle; Karen sorrise incoraggiante – Ti piacciono i fiori, Kamui-chan? – il bimbo annuì. La donna si fece portare degli zori da una dama, scese dall’engawa con il piccolo e lo portò con sé per il giardino, indicandogli le piante e i fiori, e i loro nomi.  
Kamui, che fino a quel momento aveva annuito educatamente, le tirò ad un tratto un lembo del kimono: la guardò un attimo da sotto in su e disse – Mia mamma dice che voi siete la mia nuova mamma… ma come si fa ad avere due mamme?  
Karen si finse tranquilla, reprimendo un tremito davanti all’innocenza di quella domanda, e picchiettò un dito sulle labbra – Può capitare, Kamui-chan… non è brutto, sai? Vuol dire che ci sono due persone che ti vogliono bene, invece di una… Non è bello?  
– Ma la mamma non mi vuole bene, perché dice che ora lei andrà in convento e non potrà vedermi più – il bambino tirò su col naso – Se non mi vuole più bene lei che è sempre stata con me, come fate voi che non mi avete mai visto?  
Karen sentì una stretta al cuore e maledisse la crudeltà sua e di tutti gli adulti come lei, che mettevano al mondo delle povere creature per il capriccio d’una notte: prese in braccio il bambino, cullandolo come aveva fatto da piccola con le sue bambole – Lei ti vuole bene – disse, asciugando gli occhi del bambino con la manica del suo kimono – Solo che… pensa che ad un bambino serva un padre.  
– E mio padre non può stare con lei? – singhiozzò Kamui.  
Karen si sentì un demone, ma rispose, anche se non poté impedire alla sua voce di tremare – No… però qui sì – aggiunse, accarezzandogli il visetto – Qui puoi vedere tuo padre tutte le volte che vuoi, ed io… – si morse un labbro, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, commossa da quel sentimento che avevano tentato d’imporle per mesi e che invece era spuntato da solo, in quel momento, davanti a quel faccino lucido di lacrime – Io non sono la tua mamma… però non ho bambini e, se vuoi, possiamo fare finta che tu lo sia… s-se vuoi…  
Kamui la osservò un po’: non assomigliava affatto alla sua mamma e aveva un odore diverso, però lo teneva in braccio allo stesso modo; si asciugò gli occhi con le mani: quando la mamma lo aveva salutato piangeva come questa signora e aveva sentito le dame dire che era perché gli voleva bene… allora forse gli voleva bene anche questa mamma qui…  
– Io non so come si fa a fare vostro figlio… – disse, cercando di spiegarsi.  
– Nemmeno io so come si fa la mamma – rispose Karen, asciugandosi gli occhi – Però, magari, possiamo imparare insieme…  
Kamui pensò che voleva la sua mamma, perché lei sapeva sempre come si facevano le cose; però questa signora era gentile e a lui era stato detto di fare il bravo con lei e poi, se imparavano insieme, magari non avrebbe combinato pasticci e nessuno lo avrebbe rimproverato. Fece cenno di sì con la testa e si sorprese perché quella signora lo baciò in modo simile a quello della sua mamma. 

~ * ~

Yuto entrò negli appartamenti di Karen che era già notte fonda: l’ansia lo aveva perseguitato per tutta la giornata, ma non aveva potuto abbandonare i suoi impegni e quindi aveva perso il primo incontro tra la sua sposa ed il suo bambino. Conosceva Kamui ed era certo che si era comportato in modo educato, così come sapeva che Karen era una donna dolcissima che avrebbe potuto detestare lui per tutta l’eternità, ma che non avrebbe mai levato la mano su un bimbo innocente. Ma lo spaventava il pensiero di come quella convivenza avesse avuto inizio.  
Sgusciò in silenzio tra i paraventi, cercando il futon di sua moglie nella penombra della stanza e, alla fine, con sua grande sorpresa, lo trovò accanto a quello di suo figlio: Karen dormiva su un fianco, i capelli sparsi sul cuscino in riccioli disordinati, e teneva un braccio fuori dalle lenzuola, proteso sulla figura appallottolata tra le coperte del bambino, come l’ala di una chioccia sul suo pulcino.  
Si fece più vicino e notò che Kamui teneva, stretto nel pugno, il nastro bianco con cui Karen legava sempre i capelli la notte.  
Era una cosetta sciocca, che ancora non significava nulla, ma gli parve così bella che rimase a lungo ad osservare quella scena senza potervi staccare gli occhi neppure per un istante.


End file.
